Window visits
by Dewi-Michelle
Summary: Ayumi needed help with her homework, so decided to ask Yoshiki for help by visiting his house, next to hers. Little did she know she wouldn't have time for studying, once she got there. YOSHIKI X AYUMI! May be rated M, because of lemon, but it is more of a romantic love-making, so rated T. Contains fluff! Also contains swearing and heavy language. I suck at summaries. Fourth story!


**Window visits**

**Shinozaki Ayumi x Kishinuma Yoshiki, aka Ayushiki! *heart***

**Author Note: Hi everyone! Time for another Corpse Party fanfic! And this time, with my favorite couple again! It's going to be a canon story, which means that it doesn't follow the original story plot. In this story, the events in Heavenly Host have never taken place. I am going to attempt to write my first lemon ever! I am probably going to suck at it, but I will try it anyway! I will mention though that it won't be an enormous erotic one. It contains a lot of romance and fluff. It's more of a sweet love-making rather than a lemon. I was once again inspired by a review from a Guest on my story 'It was you after all'. Here it is:**

_So freaking cute ! I would like to see a lemon of them but omg this was so cute ! . 3_

**So, here it is, Guest! I hope you will like it! Actually, I hope everyone will like it! Enjoy the story!**

**Warnings: Lemon, steamy and sexual stuff. (Actually, that's all the same, haha.) Heavy language and swearing. Canon story. OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Ayumi's P.O.V.

It was Tuesday evening and I was home alone. I sat behind my desk, staring at my homework with dull eyes. I sighed.

''Why can't I focus?'' I groaned.

I shoved my geography books away from me and stood up. My eyes caught a glimpse of the light going on in the house next to me.

''Yoshiki's room.'' I said softly to myself.

That's right. My blonde classmate lived in the house next to me and it just so happened that our rooms were practically next to each other. The only thing that stood between our windows was a tree, which wasn't hard to climb. Since Yoshiki and I discovered we practically live next to each other on the first couple days of school, we actually became friends. Good friends, to be honest. And sometimes, we would visit each other in our rooms. We just needed to step on the thick top branch of the tree and then we could just hop onto the other's window sill and get inside. It's a trick we have done many times already. Most of the time, when I looked out of my window, I would see Yoshiki in his room, attempting to make his homework or playing his guitar. He is really talented. He doesn't know that I can hear it, when he plays the guitar. The sound is just loud enough to enter my room. I smiled by the thought and then realized my thoughts had drifted off and that I had placed my head on my hand and that my elbow supported my desk. I quickly sat up straight.

''W-Why am I sitting like this? Focus, Ayumi!'' I tried to motivate myself and I clapped my cheeks with my hand palms.

I once again grabbed my geography book and looked at the assignment the teacher had given us. As a class rep, I obliged myself to keep scoring perfectly. Geography was one of the subjects I was struggling with, so I always needed some extra time on it. I sighed once again.

''Not like I have anything better to do this evening.'' I groaned, blowing a strand of hair away, out of my face.

My parents were out towards this opera or something. They wouldn't be home until late in the night. Suddenly, my eyes widened, as a soft sound entered my room. It was a sweet melody played by someone on the guitar. I instantly knew it was Yoshiki. I started to recognize his way of playing. I looked out of my window and through the leaves, I saw the blonde-haired boy standing in his room, his acoustic guitar in hand. He also had an electric guitar, but I remembered he once had told me he preferred his acoustic guitar more.

''Mou… he should be trying to do his homework.'' I silently scolded him.

Then again, I wasn't doing such a good job, either. I finally gave up one hundred percent in trying to attempt to do my homework. So far my assignments for the night. I stood up and walked over towards my window and listened to Yoshiki's guitar play with my eyes closed and a smile on my face. The music went on for a couple of minutes and I relaxed and let the music drift me away. Once it stopped, I opened my eyes and tried to see what Yoshiki was up to now, but the leaves blocked my view. If the wind was strong outside and it came from a certain direction, it would block my view on Yoshiki's room. I sighed.

''Okay, Ayumi, come on! Focus! Homework! You're the class rep! You can do this!'' I spoke sternly towards myself, forcing myself once again towards my desk.

I plopped down on my chair and sighed, while I grabbed my geography books again and opened them on the right page. I scanned the text once more and started to answer the questions. On a certain point, my mind went blank and I was out of learning energy.

''Why do they have to make geography so hard!'' I groaned, laying my head on my books.

Then suddenly, I sat up straight again, an idea coming to me.

''I could ask Yoshiki for help! He's a genius in geography.''

Believe it or not, but Yoshiki actually had the highest marks of the class when it came to geography.

''Yosh, let's pay him a visit!'' I smiled, while I stood up.

I opened my window and stepped on my window sill. I closed my eyes due to the heavy breeze and my ponytails waved along in the wind. I slowly placed my left foot on the thick branch and then, leaned forward and wrapped my arms around the thick tree trunk. After that, I placed my right foot on the tree branch and now, I had to make it to Yoshiki's window sill. I placed my left foot on the window sill first and then slowly pushed myself away from the tree and quickly placed my right foot on Yoshiki's window sill. I let out a breath I was holding when I made it safely to across. I opened Yoshiki's window and stepped inside. I was lucky he had left it open. But that's what he normally does when he knows I'm home. I always did the same thing. I landed with both feet on the ground and I looked around the room to spot Yoshiki. But he wasn't here. I frowned.

''Where did he go?'' I asked myself out loud.

And that's when it happened. **(Play: 50 cent – candy shop. Lol!) **The door creaked open and inside stepped a half-naked god. My eyes widened and my cheeks turned redder than red. Yoshiki walked into his room, his blonde locks still damp from the shower he apparently had just taken. His hair stuck to his face, but in a messy sexy way and I only noticed now what a nice, sexy jaw line he had. His tanned torso was in full sight, since he was shirtless and his big arm muscles were right in view, just as his muscled torso and six pack. He wore jeans, but very low on his hips, showing a V-sign just above it. He just held a hand through his hair and then, noticed me in the room, his clear grey eyes widening a bit. I swore to god I was drooling over this eighteen-year-old boy. I had never realized Yoshiki could actually be this hot. Sure, I thought he was attractive and I may have had a small crush on him ever since I know him, but DAMN! This was something I hadn't expected.

''Ayumi?'' Yoshiki asked surprised.

''Y-Y-Y…'' I couldn't even talk anymore.

Yoshiki grinned.

''You could have told me you were planning on coming over. Otherwise, I wouldn't have walked so casually in my room like this.'' He laughed.

I still couldn't bring out a word. Yoshiki noticed it and grinned even more.

''Am I… distracting you?''

I blushed REALLY hard.

''Y-You BAKA!'' I screamed, turning my back towards him, trying to hide my tinged cheeks.

I heard Yoshiki chuckle.

''Nice ass.'' He whispered in my ear, catching me by surprise and a chill went up my spine.

It was then that I discovered I was still in my comfy clothes. I was wearing super-short, fluffy black shorts with white edges and accents and on top, I wore a white, soft, fluffy hoodie with a zipper. My black ballerina's were on my feet.

''B-BAKA! What are you saying?!'' I stammered with a red face.

I turned around and pushed him away. Yoshiki laughed.

''Just teasing.''

My face burned due to my shyness and I couldn't look him in the eyes. Yoshiki leaned forward and whispered into my ear again.

''Can't stand a little teasing?'' He asked.

I could smell his cologne and washed hair. I closed my eyes and took in the scent. Somehow, it made warmth flow through my belly.

''Dosta… Ayumi?'' Yoshiki whispered once again in my ear.

Before I knew it, my hand had found it's way up and tangled in Yoshiki's hair.

''Nothing.'' I whispered back, turning my eyes down shyly.

I could feel Yoshiki groan by my sudden touch. What was this tension between us? It felt thick and warm. Not awkward or scary. I was actually… enjoying this. Enjoying Yoshiki's proximity. Enjoying his scent. Enjoying the way he was lacking in clothes.

''Yoshiki…'' I breathed.

The way I spoke his name made him suck in air.

''What is it, Ayumi?'' He asked me.

I looked up and my eyes met his. Those clear grey eyes. Eyes I had grown familiar to. Eyes I wished would look at me every moment of the day. My eyes slowly trailed down, going towards his soft-looking lips and strong jaw line. Then, towards his strong neck, broad shoulders, muscled torso and then, his six-pack. When my eyes reached the V-part, I started to blush fiercely again and I quickly looked Yoshiki in the eyes again. I was kind of expecting a cheeky comment about how I was checking him out. But instead, he stayed silent and kept looking me in the eyes with a warm, serious glance. We stood really close to each other now and I could almost feel his breath on my skin.

''You like it?'' He breathed.

''I never knew you were this muscled.'' I softly spoke back.

Yoshiki smiled.

''I like working out. It puts my mind on other things.'' He explained.

''You have had a hard past, huh?'' I spoke sadly.

Yoshiki smiled sad.

''It doesn't matter. I was on the verge of giving up. But then, this girl came one time during PE class and motivated me to do my best. And since then, I never let anyone bring me down.'' He then smiled sincerely.

I smiled shyly.

''That girl was happy to help you.'' I replied.

I felt how Yoshiki snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me a little closer. Our foreheads were now touching.

''Ayumi… why did you help me back then?'' He asked me.

I blushed. I obviously couldn't tell him I did it because I was crushing so hard on him. I could better tell the other reason. I'm not lying then.

''I think that everybody deserves a chance to achieve their goals. No matter how you look like, what you do or what you say. Good boys, bad boys, they both have equal rights. I felt so sad when I saw you on the verge of giving up. And as class rep, it is my responsibility to motivate anyone into working harder and doing their best.'' The last part, I smiled at him.

Yoshiki smiled back at me.

''I am really grateful that you have opened my eyes, Ayumi. If it weren't for you, I would have probably dropped out of high school already and was now having some annoying, low-pay job. Thanks to you, I want to do my best to gain good marks, so that I can have my certificate and apply to the conservatory.'' He told me, honesty in his eyes.

I blushed by the compliment. God, this boy was hot AND sweet. I could understand why practically every girl was crushing on the blonde teen. First, Mochida-kun was a wanted boy, but ever since he started dating Nakashima-san, almost everybody jumped on Yoshiki. I was a girl who was jealous easily, but I always managed to fake a smile. After all, me and Yoshiki were just 'good friends'. Nothing more. That thought made me sad and the smile disappeared from my lips.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' Yoshiki asked me.

''Oh, nothing… Just some thoughts.'' I replied.

''Care to share?'' Yoshiki asked me with a smile.

I sighed and shook my head.

''I'd rather not…''

Yoshiki pouted.

''I don't like seeing you down. Come on, Ayumi. We never kept secrets from each other. What is it?'' He asked me.

I looked down and suddenly, my eyes started to water. I tried with all my might to force the tears back, but the crying I felt coming up was so strong that there was no use in suppressing. It would find its way out. Yoshiki noticed the first tears streaming down my face. He disconnected his forehead from me and took me on arm-length, looking concerned.

''Ayumi… what's wrong? Did something happen?''

I sobbed softly.

''N-No. It's just my stupid thoughts.'' I replied.

Yoshiki rubbed over my shoulder with his thumb.

''I'm here for you. You know that, right?'' He said to me.

I nodded.

''Uhn..''

Yoshiki sighed. I knew he was thinking of a way to cheer me up. He couldn't help me. Not until he knew what I was struggling with. But I really didn't want to tell him. If he would find out I had actually feelings for him, he would abandon me. The friendship we had now, would disappear. That's the last thing on this earth I would have wanted to happen. So I had to be strong and smile. I stopped sobbing and wiped my last tears away.

''Yoshiki, I'm fine. Really. Don't you worry about it.'' I smiled at him, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Yoshiki looked at me and then, shook his head with a grin.

''What?'' I asked.

''I can't believe you still try that.'' He spoke to me.

''Try what?''

''That fake smile of yours. You might fool everyone else with it, but I know you, Ayumi. REALLY know you. You are not happy. That smile is fake as hell.''

My eyes widened. I should have known Yoshiki would see through it. In an instant, Yoshiki had wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. Since he was way taller than me, my head landed on his bare chest and I felt his muscles underneath my hands, that I had placed between my body and Yoshiki's. Damn, this felt good. Those muscles. They made a warm feeling pool into the lower regions of my stomach. I recognized it and felt another huge blush coming up. That's was the feeling I always got when I was thinking of pervy things. And mostly, those daydreams were about me and Yoshiki.

''Yoshiki…'' I whispered happily in his chest.

With a smile, I pressed my face against his chest, wanting to feel him as close to me as possible.

''Ayumi.'' I heard Yoshiki reply and I felt how his hand went up in my hair and tangled with my dark blue locks.

We both stood there in silence, enjoying each other's company and proximity. I smelled his scent like an addict and couldn't stop thinking about how I was hugging the most handsome guy I had ever known.

''Why did you befriend me?'' I ask.

I could imagine Yoshiki frowning, but I needed to know the answer.

''How could a person _not_ befriend you? You are the sweetest and smartest girl I know.''

I could hear the indignation in his voice, as if he almost couldn't believe I had asked this question.

''But… I am nothing. You are handsome and popular. People want to be around you. Want to be you. You are everything I am not.'' I defended.

In a nano-second, my back got slammed against the closest wall in Yoshiki's room. He placed his arms right beside my face, so that I was trapped. His clear grey eyes burned with anger and his face was in a scowl, his mouth a thin line.

''What the FUCK are you saying?!'' He roared angry.

I flinched and closed one eye.

''Cut the fucking crap out!'' He continued roaring, his voice loud and angry.

''Y-Yoshi-''

''Don't you EVER dare to say that nobody wants to be around you. _I _want to be around you. You are my best friend. Heck, you know everything about me. I don't care about all those people at school. I only care about you. I can be myself around you. No pressure, no fangirls, just you and me.'' He breathed.

He was panting, because of his rage and I had to admit, he looked smoking hot. We both stared in each others eyes for a long time. And then, we both leaned forward in a nano-second and smashed our lips together. His lips felt soft, as I had always suspected and I started to feel light-headed, but in a good way. Our discussion still wasn't over and our battle went on during the kiss. Yoshiki forced his tongue against my mouth, but I kept it shut, just because I didn't want him to get his way. By noticing this, Yoshiki snaked a hand up, leaving a feather-light touch over my spine and holding my head in place with a firm grip in my neck. It made me shudder and gasp and Yoshiki used the opportunity to shove his tongue inside my mouth. I fought back, my tongue dancing circles around his, while I buried my left hand in his blonde locks and placed my right one on his bare, muscled chest. I scraped with my nails over the bare skin there and I felt Yoshiki groan in my mouth. He pulled away and stared at me, his eyes covered in lust.

''Ayumi…'' He breathed huskily.

That turned me on even more.

''Yoshiki.'' I breathed back.

Our lips clashed together in a second again and Yoshiki managed to force me into walking. I staggered backwards and ended up falling on his bed. Yoshiki hovered over me, a sly smile on his lips.

''You don't know how fucking long I have been waiting for this.'' He grinned.

He then trailed kisses down my neck, leaving the skin on fire.

''Yo…shiki…'' I moaned, biting my lip.

Then, my awareness kicked in. I pushed Yoshiki off me.

''W-Wait. Your parents.'' I spoke.

Yoshiki laughed.

''They are out. They were going to watch this opera or something.'' He smiled.

I grinned.

''No way, mine too.'' I replied.

Yoshiki brought his face closer to mine.

''That means we have all the freedom in the world, don't we?'' He whispered seductively.

My cheeks went pink and this warm sensation pooled up in my lower regions again. I wasn't sure what he meant by that. Did he mean that he wanted to…? Only thinking about that possibility made me even hornier and my insides craved for Yoshiki. He lowered his lips once again and started kissing, licking and sucking on the skin below my neck, around my collarbone. I writhed underneath his touch, craving more and more.

''Damn… Yo…shiki, what are you… doing to me?'' I breathed out.

I had literally lost the ability to form coherent sentences. Yoshiki made me feel out of this world. Yoshiki hoisted himself up and chuckled.

''Damn, Ayumi, I have never seen you like this.''

I looked to the side, a huge blush tinting my cheeks.

''B-BAKA!'' I scowled.

Yoshiki laughed. He brought his face closer to mine, until his lips were just a brush away from mine.

''But Ayumi, you may be asking yourself why I am doing this to you, but I could reserve the question as well. Why are you doing this to _me?_ God, you're so fucking damn hot.'' He breathed.

Again, warmth pooled in my lower core and I immediately smashed my lips on Yoshiki's, shoving my tongue in his mouth. Yoshiki moaned from the sudden action and let his hands trail over my sides. I felt how he got a grip on the zipper of my hoodie and in a swift movement, he pulled it down. Underneath my hoodie, I only wore my white-lacey bra. Yoshiki's eyes took my barely-clothed upper body in with lust evident in them.

''Damn, Ayumi. You dirty girl. You only wore your bra underneath this hoodie all this time? Do you want to have me insane?''

I looked away embarrassed.

''I-I'm sorry if it's not good enough.'' I stammered.

I was always a bit sulky about my A-cup. I was so jealous of Nakashima-san, who had a full DD-cup. Yoshiki growled angry.

''Don't you dare say it's not good enough. Everything on you is good enough.''

I smiled happily and placed a feather-light kiss on his lips.

''So, you actually like it?''

''Like it? I love it!''

His lips immediately found mine again and while he kissed me, he explored the new-bared skin, his slender fingers brushing over my stomach, leaving it ticklish and on fire. The more his hand went up, the more I craved for Yoshiki to touch me there. His muscled upper body on my bare skin was enough to drive me insane right here, right now.

''Hnng… Yoshiki. Stop teasing me.'' I huskily brought out, after he teasingly let his hands glide just around my breasts, careful not to touch them.

Yoshiki chuckled.

''Oh? I never thought you were that kind of girl, Class Rep.'' He spoke teasingly.

''Goddamnit, Yoshiki. Just fucking make love to me already.'' I exclaimed.

Yoshiki laughed but then, his glare turned all serious again.

''You really sure you want this, Ayumi?'' He asked.

I nodded.

''I only want you, Yoshiki. I-I want you to be my first.'' I spoke, muttering the last part embarrassed, while looking to the side.

Yoshiki kissed me lovingly.

''I feel really honored, Ayumi. Really. And to be honest, you will be my first too.''

I blinked my eyes a couple of times.

''R-Really? But… But all those fangirls-''

''You thought I slept with all of them?'' Yoshiki chuckled. ''Damn, what kind of player do you think I am?''

I blushed embarrassed.

''S-Sorry. It's not like that. I-I thought that a boy like you-''

I couldn't even manage to finish my sentence. Yoshiki's eyes found mine and he stared at me full of love.

''I never ever wanted another girl than you, Ayumi. Ever since the first couple of days of school, I thought you were a really nice and smart girl. You turned out to be funny and beautiful too. I was so lucky we came to become so close. In all this time I have known you, I have never loved someone in my life this much.''

I blushed heavily and felt somehow touched by his words.

''Yoshiki… I really thought you just considered me as 'just a friend'. All this time, I thought you liked your fangirls and that I was just someone to talk to and some 'distraction' from your fame. I really enjoyed all the time we spent together. And yes, I have been having a major crush on you ever since I got to know you. But I figured you were way out of my league and that the only thing I could do was daydream about us.''

Yoshiki's eyes softened and his mouth formed a thin line.

''You would never be just some sort of 'distraction'. You are my world. You are the only person I constantly want to be with, talk with, laugh with, hang out with. I never feel so happy and comfortable around anyone, as the way I feel when I'm with you. Ayumi, please say you love me.''

He almost sounded pleading. I quickly bend forward and kissed his soft lips.

''You BAKA, of course I love you! I have, ever since the first day I got to know you.''

Yoshiki somehow sighed relieved.

''What, you really thought that after all this, I didn't love you?'' I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yoshiki looked, surprisingly, embarrassed. It was really cute.

''I thought… maybe… this was just friends having some fun. Like friends with benefits. We would kiss, laugh about it and just move on.''

''Really? You see me as that kind of girl?''

''Ayumi, I don't mean it like that. I am just scared this doesn't mean to you what it does to me.''

I looked into his eyes lovingly.

''This means the world to me. I have been wanting this for so long. There's no way this could just be a game to me. Getting to be with you… feeling you… kissing you, touching you, just everything. I have been wanting it for so long. I have been craving you for so long.''

Yoshiki immediately smashed his lips on to me and kissed me with so much love, my stomach erupted with butterflies. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down even closer. Yoshiki must have a lot of strength in his arms, because all this time, from the moment we landed on the bed, he has been hoisting himself up in his arms. During kissing, I peeked open an eye to look at his arms and I saw his muscles bulging. It looked so damn hot.

''Yoshiki… you are amazing.'' I breathed, once our lips parted a bit.

''Damn, Ayumi. Keep this talk up and I'm not even going to have the patience to take your clothes of gently.''

I giggled.

''Then we better get started.''

Yoshiki laughed too and then, once again, leaned in for another passionate kiss. During the kiss, I felt his hands trail up the back of my spine and in one swift movement and before I could say something, he had unhooked my bra and the fabric jumped up a bit. I immediately covered myself up in embarrassment. Yoshiki looked at me and wiped a strand of hair out of my face, then kissed my lips.

''Don't hide yourself. You are beautiful.''

Butterflies erupted in my stomach and I carefully moved my hands away, only for Yoshiki to pull off the bra off my arms.

''God, you're beautiful.'' He breathed as he stared at me with a mixture of lust and love.

I blushed and smiled. Yoshiki immediately dove down again, intentions of having fun with the newly-exposed skin. He placed his mouth on my left nipple, while caressing and rolling the other one with his hand. I never felt a sensation that good before and I immediately started to writhe and moan.

''Oh god, yes! That's it… Hnngg…''

Yoshiki let his tongue flick over the nipple and rubbed the other one a little harder. He grinned.

''Damn, your nipples are already getting hard. Were you that horny?''

I blushed and gave him a firm push.

''S-Shut up!''

I muttered incoherent things to myself and looked to the side with puffed up cheeks.

''Don't worry, Ayumi. I have been craving you madly too, ever since you showed up in my room in this outfit.''

I blushed even more and glanced at him from out of my eye corners. Yoshiki smiled and placed a kiss on my lips. I kissed him back with love and we started making out once again. While making out, Yoshiki rolled both my nipples between his finger tips and I started moaning in his mouth.

''Damn… you're good at this.''

I felt Yoshiki smile against my lips. His mouth went back to my breasts, this time giving the right nipple some love with his tongue. I hissed and moaned, grabbing Yoshiki's blond hair in my left hand and making a fist. Yoshiki's mouth left my breasts and he kissed his way down, leaving my skin on fire and me whimpering. Yoshiki looked up, while continuing kissing my stomach and his eyes looked teasing and loving. He then hooked his thumbs underneath my short shorts and pulled them down, revealing a white lacey panty, matching with my bra.

''Damn, Class Rep, you're already soaking wet.'' Yoshiki teased, rubbing a finger over the wet spot on my briefs.

It send a shudder of pleasure and warmth through my body.

''Oh, you like that?'' Yoshiki grinned.

He did it once more and again, I writhed and moaned.

''Yoshiki… stop teasing me.'' I breathed.

''But I love seeing you make reactions like that.'' Yoshiki smiled back.

''Let's have some fun with you now.'' I smirked teasingly.

Yoshiki frowned and before he could ask what I was up to, I came up from the bed and pushed Yoshiki down. I unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, revealing some black boxers and a huge bulge in them. I chuckled and rubbed over the bulge, hearing Yoshiki suck in breath between his teeth.

''Oh, you like that?'' I mimicked his words from earlier.

''Damn, Ayumi, you sly wolf.'' Yoshiki groaned.

I couldn't get enough of the image of Yoshiki laying on his bed, only in his boxers, his amazing body on full display. I was almost drooling.

''Jeez, Yoshiki. You are so fucking hot.'' I breathed, checking him out shamelessly.

Yoshiki grinned.

''It's all yours.'' He whispered in a seductive voice.

I didn't need to hear that twice and immediately dived in, pushing my lips onto his, slipping my tongue in his mouth. My hands trailed up and down his toned body, feeling the muscles bulge underneath my palms and turning me on even more and more. My mouth left his, trailing down his jaw line, placing feather-like kisses all over his jaw bone, then making my way down to his neck. Yoshiki grinned and turned his head, giving me better access. I slowly let my tongue trail over his tanned neck, placing kisses and bites all over them. I then settled on one spot and then, started to suck with all my might. Yoshiki gasped when he realized what I was doing: I was placing a hickey.

''To show everyone that you are mine.'' I whispered with a smile, once I was done.

I continued my way down over Yoshiki's body, making him jolt and moan. I loved seeing these expressions of him and it only motivated me to pleasure him more and more. I kissed his collarbone and then, left a wet trail with my tongue all the way down to his chest. I slowly licked over his left nipple. Boys may not have big nipples like girls, they were still sensitive. Yoshiki hissed once he felt my tongue run over his nipple and I quickly licked the other one too.

''Goddamnit, Ayumi…'' Yoshiki breathed.

I continued pleasuring his nipples a while longer, before making my way down towards his abdomen. I savored every pack of his six-pack and each of them got a kiss.

''Your body is so delicious.'' I breathed.

''Damnit, have you seen yours?'' Yoshiki countered.

I smiled and bit down softly on his skin. Then, I reached his V and the hem of his boxers. I grabbed the top and pulled his boxers all the way down, his manhood shown in full glory. It was stiff and massive, a good 8 inches if not bigger. I had never seen a penis up this close and I actually felt a bit embarrassed, but I was determined to give Yoshiki a good time. I wrapped my small hand around his big manhood and started pumping it up and down. I heard Yoshiki hissing and gasping for air.

''God yes, Ayumi. That feels amazing.''

Happy by these words, I worked up a certain pace and listened to the sounds Yoshiki brought out. It made me happy to be able to give him such a good time. I fastened the pace and I saw some pre-cum dripping out of his penis. I leaned forward and placed my mouth around the tip of his cock. Yoshiki gasped when he felt this and I felt his hand fist up in my hair, forcing my head down. I gladly obliged and took in almost his entire length.

''Jezus Christ, Ayumi…'' Yoshiki breathed.

I bobbed my head up and down, careful to give Yoshiki the best blowjob I could. Judging by his sounds, I wasn't doing too bad. I heard moans, groans, pants, breaths and hisses escape his mouth. He was enjoying this a lot.

''A-Ayumi… if you keep this up, I'm gonna cum.'' Yoshiki breathed.

''Go ahead.'' I breathed, then continuing to suck his cock.

''B-But I'll come in your mouth.'' Yoshiki spoke in surprise.

''I don't care. Cum for me, Yoshiki.'' I spoke back huskily.

All I wanted now was for Yoshiki to cum right in front of me. I bobbed my head up a couple of times in a fast pace, before I heard a loud groan escape Yoshiki's mouth. I then felt his hot semen flow into my mouth and I swallowed all of it. It was just like Yoshiki's exclusive drink and I was the only one who could ever drink it.

''That was amazing, Ayumi…'' Yoshiki panted, looking at me, still trying to catch his breath.

I smiled.

''I'm so glad I could make you feel this good.''

Yoshiki smiled and then pushed me back onto the bed.

''Your turn.''

Before I could ask what he was going to do, Yoshiki had lowered himself and I gasped out loud when I suddenly felt his tongue run over my clit.

''Y-Yoshiki, y-you… hnnggAAAHH…''

I couldn't even finish my sentence. Waves of pleasure shocked through my body and I never felt this good before.

''Ohh, fuck yes. Lick me there, Yoshiki.'' I breathed horny.

Yoshiki kept eating me out, while both his hands went to my breasts and cupped them, squeezed them, teased them, rolling my nipples between his fingers. My hand went up in his hair and fisted his blond hair.

''Y-Yoshiki, this feels so good.'' I managed to bring out.

My voice was coated with lust and pants and it only made Yoshiki lick me out even harder.

''A-A-Ahh… Yoshiki… I-I'm gonna cum this way.'' I exclaimed, writhing.

This only seemed to motivate Yoshiki even more as he licked me even faster. I felt some sort of pressure build up in my lower regions and then after a couple of seconds of feeling Yoshiki pleasuring the shit out of me, my world shattered around me and I cried out, feeling my womb contort and waves of pleasure flowing through my body. Yoshiki made sure to lick up all the juices I leaked from my womanhood and he looked at me with a smile.

''You enjoyed that, Class Rep?''

I didn't even bothered to answer, instead lunging myself forward and immediately kiss him passionately. I could taste myself on his lips. Yoshiki pushed me once again backwards, his lips not leaving mine for one second. While kissing me, I suddenly felt something enter me. I gasped when I discovered it was Yoshiki's finger pumping in and out of me. Surprisingly, because I was so wet down there, it didn't hurt, instead only pleasuring me. I immediately felt horny again and was ready for another orgasm.

''Does it hurt?'' Yoshiki asked me, his caring nature for me showing up.

I shook my head with a smile.

''Please continue.''

Yoshiki smiled and kissed me again, then entering a second finger inside of me. Once I was used to that too, he inserted a third finger and continued pumping them in and out of me. I never felt a flash of pain, instead enjoying the warm sensation pooling in my lower regions. Then, Yoshiki left me and opened a draw besides his bed. I was curious as to what he was going to grab, but then turned red as I finally realized what it was. A condom.

''Are you sure you really want this?'' Yoshiki asked me.

I nodded.

''I really want this, Yoshiki. I want you inside of me. I want to become one with you.'' I smiled back, my eyes full with love.

Yoshiki immediately lunged forward and kissed me passionately.

''Damnit, I can't stand it when you say sweet things like that.''

I smiled and kissed his cheek. Yoshiki got the condom ready, then sweetly stroked my hair and placed a kiss on my forehead.

''It may hurt a lot. Just say so when you want me to stop.'' He spoke to me with concern.

I nodded my head. Yoshiki smiled at me and kissed a feather-light kiss on my lips. He then positioned his manhood right in front of my entrance and gave me one last look. I smiled and nodded. This was it. This was the moment every girl always dreamed about. My virginity would finally be taken. But by the boy I love. I stared at Yoshiki lovingly, until I felt a sharp pain down below. I hissed and shut one eye.

''Are you okay, Ayumi?'' Yoshiki asked.

I nodded.

''I-I am… you're just so big…''

Yoshiki smiled.

''I'll go easy, okay?''

I nodded. Yoshiki pushed in a bit further and I felt my walls trying to adapt his size. It stung and my inner walls burned.

''Ready for me to continue?'' Yoshiki asked.

I nodded. Yoshiki pushed in a bit more. Every time, he gave me my time to adjust to him and he would only advance when I gave him a nod. At a certain point, he was fully in me. He felt massive and my walls were burning, yet it also felt amazing.

''Move, Yoshiki.'' I pleaded with lust.

Yoshiki obliged and started to buckle his hips. A dull pain still was present when Yoshiki was making love to me, but it soon was replaced by waves of pleasure. After three minutes, I finally could enjoy the sensation and I started to buckle my hips in rhythm with Yoshiki's. This made Yoshiki groan and he picked up the pace. I started to moan out loud.

''Oh, god… yes. Fuck me, Yoshiki.''

''God, Ayumi. You're so tight.'' Yoshiki groaned back.

We both moved in sync, sweating forming on our bodies, our skins damp and moist. We both only had eye for each other and I was happy to be one with Yoshiki.

''Ayumi… I-I'm gonna cum soon.'' Yoshiki gritted.

''Me too, me too… hnnggg…'' I replied, feeling the pleasure build up in my lower regions.

Yoshiki picked up the pace even more and the slapping sound of our bodies coming together filled Yoshiki's bedroom. And then, the world shattered around us as we both came on the same time.

''Ayumi!''

''Yoshiki!''

We both shouted each others names and then, we collapsed next to each other, panting heavily. I heard the snapping sound of the condom getting taken off and then, I heard Yoshiki throwing it in the trash bin. He then wrapped his arms around me and pulled my naked body close, kissing my hair.

''That was amazing, Ayumi.''

''Indeed it was.'' I smiled back.

''I am so glad I got to be your first.'' Yoshiki smiled.

''Me too. I always wanted it to be you.''

Yoshiki tilted my chin up and let my lips meet his, kissing me with so much warmth and love, I could die right at that moment.

''Ayumi?''

''Yes?''

''This might sound silly, but…''

''Yes?''

''I love you.''

Those three words tore made butterflies erupt in my stomach and I pressed myself closer to the blonde boy.

''I love you too, Yoshiki. A lot.''

Yoshiki kissed me once more and I felt the happiest girl on the world.

''Wait here.'' Yoshiki suddenly said.

I frowned and looked at Yoshiki, as he opened his drawer and retrieved a small, black box. A box you would normally see at a jeweler.

''What is this?'' I asked, surprise evident in my voice.

Yoshiki smiled at me.

''I have been wanting to give you this for a long time. I vowed to myself, ever since you would declare your love to me, I would give this to you.''

He handed me the box and I took it with curiosity. I slowly opened the lid and gasped. In it lay a silver thin necklace with a silver heart plate attached to it. In the silver heart was something engraved. _Yoshiki x Ayumi_. My eyes started to water.

''Are you serious?'' I asked him.

Yoshiki nodded and helped me put the necklace around my neck.

''So… are we like, together?'' Yoshiki asked with a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head.

I laughed and flew him around his neck.

''You bet, silly!''

Yoshiki looked happy and kissed me. I kissed him back with a lot of love. Then, our fingers intertwined and we both collapsed back on the bed, both feeling tired. Yoshiki kissed my hair and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. This was, by far, the best window visit EVER.

**The End**

**Author Note: Hi guys! My third fanfic! I am sorry if this lemon sucked. I am really not good at writing lemons and this was my first attempt ever. I hope you all still liked the story! I love writing about Ayumi and Yoshiki. They are so AWESOME together! Ayushiki forever! ~ Please let me know what you think about this story! You're still allowed to leave a story request in your review! I will take it into consideration! Until next time! Bye! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**


End file.
